


One Shot: Light Captain v Dark Captain

by SonicoSenpai



Series: Siren of the Sea [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Graphic Sex, One Shot, Sirens, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrealistic Sex, Yeah I really wrote this, failed threesome, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: This one-shot takes place after Part IV Chapter 8 of the Siren of the Sea series.Konoe, Siren and slave, has a fantasy of his master/owner, Captain Rai, pirate of a slaving ship the Murderous Joy, being subdued and overcome by his fellow Siren Aoba's partner, Koujaku.When it happens in real life, however, things don't go quite as planned. Konoe realizes he isn't as eager to share his master as he thought. As it turns out, Konoe has to deal with a little more jealousy than he originally expected.If you're new to this series:Konoe is a Siren, and Rai is his master. Koujaku is Aoba's master in this story (who is another Siren). Sirens have the ability to sing songs that can control the environment around them, as well as shift into another non-Ribikan form, and their masters can issue commands when they use their names.





	One Shot: Light Captain v Dark Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxyladycpz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyladycpz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Submit, Rai!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/391772) by foxyladycpz. 
  * Inspired by [Cigarettes & Alcohol](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/394877) by Foxyladycpz. 



> Please, for the inspiration of this one-shot, please see foxyladycpz's beautiful illustration: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=69351076

When I wake, the bed is exhaustively warm— I feel a suffocating heat surrounding me, making me break out in an instant sweat. A familiar voice whispers in my ear, “I haven’t been able to get the image out of my mind since I saw you talking to Aoba yesterday morning. So I’m here to fulfill both your fantasy _and_ mine.” 

The voice belongs to Koujaku, much to my surprise, and it startles me enough so I open my eyes wide. What the hell is he doing in here? And in bed? Does Rai know about this? He’s going to hurt him, or worse, when he discovers another cat in here!

“You!? What are you _doing_ in here? You can’t be in here!” I hiss. “If Rai finds you in here, he’s going to _kill_ you!”

The air has a strange, dreamy atmosphere, smoke filling the room in hazy clouds. Is Koujaku smoking? What is that smell? I’m sure it isn’t tobacco. It isn’t unpleasant; there’s an odd minty scent to it. 

“Just calm down,” Koujaku coaxes. “Here, try some.” He hands me a cigarette—well, it’s a more like a hand-rolled joint. He holds it to my lips, and I inhale lightly. The smoke fills my lungs, and the thick smoke chokes me. I start coughing violently.

“Yuck! That’s nasty!” 

Koujaku laughs lightly. “Well, it’s for grown-ups, _not_ for the likes of you,” he inhales a little from the joint and kisses me with a mouthful of smoke, blowing it into my mouth softly.

What the fuck is he thinking? Rai is going to kill me too if he _ever_ finds out about this.

“Stop!” I pull away from him. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into!” Well, by all rights, he _should_ know, because of what happened after I got high on whatever Bardo had given me and Aoba sang to me. Rai was mightily displeased to find me in bed with the two of them.

“I told you already, calm down,” Koujaku says. “You need to relax. I’m here for _you_ , you know. I’ve already spoken to Rai—and he’s _agreed_. We both think you need to expend a little more of your extra… energy. See, here?”

“My energy?” I ask.

Koujaku shifts his large body on the bed, and my mouth falls open. I can’t believe the vision in front of me, and all my hair fluffs out suddenly. Just to be safe, I hold my hand up to my nose quickly as all the blood rushes to my head at once, in case it starts to leak out my nose. Well, truthfully, it _isn’t_ all rushing to my head. Not exactly. 

“Oh, my gods,” I breathe since I’m finding it hard to speak. My voice comes out hoarse. “Is it my birthday or something?” 

Next to Koujaku on the bed, is my lover, my silver cat, Rai, in a state in which I’ve never seen him. He’s obviously been partaking of Koujaku’s cigarette—it’s got to be catnip infused; there simply is no other explanation—because his cheeks are flushed, and he is mostly naked. I say, “mostly,” because the only things covering his body are his eyepatch and a bright red rope which is pulled tightly across his chest, tied up like a gift for me. I have no idea how this could have happened. Koujaku must have done it. But how? I can’t imagine Rai allowing such a thing to be done to him.

Did he smoke enough and relax, divest himself of his clothing, and let Koujaku bind his arms so tightly of his own free will? Or were he and Koujaku smoking, and somehow get into some kind of tussle? I can’t imagine that—well, I _can_ —and I _do_ —and I realize I’m getting even hotter, the heat rising to my ears as I do.

I mean—never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined Rai submitting to something like this. His wrists are bound behind his back—he’s lying on his side, looking at me, his eye completely glossy and glazed over. He flushes so rarely—but I think I see the pink color on his cheeks threatening to approach his ears. It _has_ to be the catnip—and it’s _amazingly_ sexy. The pink is accented even more by the red rope that is strung across his arms—which are pulled tightly behind him—his chest, and his abdomen, and artfully knotted and tied. I’ve never seen anything so beautiful as this creature in front of me.

“Are you finally awake,” he murmurs softly, the not-question coming out of his mouth almost per usual, but his voice is not the same. It’s hoarse, and sounds almost… helpless. My gods—it’s so sexy.

I’ve never seen Rai helpless, and I have rarely seen him vulnerable. 

His tail is even fluffier than usual—it’s bristled fully, thumping impatiently against the bed—almost like he’s just woken and realized where he is, and the situation he’s found himself in, but that can’t be the case—and I can barely contain myself. Seeing his tail lashing tickles my instinct to pounce on it, and I do so—immediately. It really can’t be helped.

His reflexes are really slow—almost non-existent—combined with the fact that he can hardly move the way he is bound—the red rope crosses his body in the front in several places, and it leaves a pink mark on his skin— _pink_! It seems the more he struggles, the tighter the bonds become. When I slip a finger between the rope and his arms, it’s too tight. His eye is _really_ glazed, but he is watching me with a familiar, alluring look, as I run my fingers through the fur on his tail and slowly pop the tip into my mouth. It must be an effect of the catnip, I figure, but I cannot resist him like this! His long lashes close part-way, still watching me half-lidded, enjoying the sensations on his tail. But his eye flies open suddenly.

His reaction alerts me just before I feel Koujaku wrap his arms around my chest from behind, startling me. Rai saw him before I noticed him. Koujaku has stripped off his kimono—his chest is very warm—he’s pulled me against him, stroking my nipples with long fingers. He whispers in my ear, though still loud enough for Rai to hear. 

“What shall we do with him? He’s yours to command—well, actually, _mine_ to command.” 

I watch Rai’s expression change from surprise to something else—at first, I think it’s anger or ire, but then I realize it’s something closer to anticipation or expectation, laced with a dash of fear. My captain isn't used to this vulnerability.

“Did you do this?” I ask. “For me?” I don't know if I'm addressing Rai or Koujaku. 

“I did,” Koujaku says. “After hearing that you topped in your Siren form, I just couldn’t get the image out of my mind, and I thought it might be fun to try myself. And then I thought I probably shouldn’t do it without your consent and direct involvement. But Rai never would have gone along without a little—well, _quite a bit_ of—catnip. Perhaps you don’t know, but catnip, when smoked, is _much_ more powerful than in its other forms. Unless you’re habituated to it like I am. In that case, it works nicely as an aphrodisiac. Here, try another puff.”

He hands me the cigarette, and I try again, coughing once more. It makes me feel lightheaded and relaxed, and I start to wonder if that’s why the room’s atmosphere feels so dreamy and strange, and why everything sounds so weird, like the sound is being piped through a tin can. 

“Is that why Rai is blushing?”

“He’s cute like that, isn’t he?” Koujaku says, stroking Rai’s thigh. I realize Rai is not simply resting quietly when I look down. He looks rather strained—and my earlier attack on his tail was probably a little cruel. “We’ve been playing a little while you were resting, while we were waiting for you to wake up.”

“Playing?” I ask, frankly a little dumbfounded. I stare at Rai again, who looks… well, just a little bit miserable. Why isn’t he saying anything? My heart starts thumping in my ears. He is _really_ aroused, probably even more aroused than the very first time we fucked.

“So the next question is—will it be you or me?” Koujaku whispers, directly in my ear. His hand strokes Rai’s hip, and I see Rai's skin shivering beneath his fingers. My cat is responding directly to the touch of another cat, right before my eyes.

My heart stops when I see this. It’s an incredibly sexy sight.

However, something in the core of my being doesn’t _like_ seeing Koujaku’s hands on my lover’s helpless body, touching so freely and casually. And then when Rai’s body responds to his caress, my ears twitch possessively.

Wait, wait. Just a second—I’m not sure I like this. Perhaps the dark-furred cat should slow down with his smoking and his grabbing hands a little. The more I see, the more I become aware of my feelings.

In fact, I _am_ sure. I do _not_ like it. Not one little bit.

“When you say you’ve been ‘ _playing_ ,’” I ask, desperately trying to keep the jealous tone out of my voice, “what _exactly_ do you mean?” I push Koujaku out of the way and move closer to my cat. This beautiful creature, vulnerable, desperate, ultra-responsive, and sensitive, on the bed right in front of me, is _mine_ , _not_ Koujaku’s, after all. 

“Oh, I think you can figure it out,” Koujaku follows my movements closely. 

I roll Rai over to his back, his hands bound behind him, and I straddle his waist. Leaning over him, I rub my nose against him greedily. He doesn’t smell like me anymore. He smells like _Koujaku_. _Just_ like Koujaku. 

I’m actually pissed. 

Shockingly, I’m surprised I’m _pissed_. 

My fur fluffs up anxiously on my ears and my tail, doubling my size, and I start growling quietly. I lick and groom my captain with an urgency I’ve never felt—nipping and biting him occasionally—starting with those softly rounded ears, moving into his silky hair and down his neck. He can’t move or defend himself, of course, because he is so tightly bound, so tightly restrained, so vulnerable. He needs to smell like _me_.

How could he have let this happen?

As I lick the tender skin at the tip of his ears, I am shocked to find myself growling. This _was_ a fantasy of mine, wasn’t it? Why am I so upset to see it in real life? What’s my problem? I let my tongue sink deeply into his ear, and he sweetly tilts his head toward to his shoulder, just like I do when our roles are reversed, to escape the invasive touch, and I’m pleased to see I’ve raised goosebumps on his shoulder. I want _more_ of a reaction, however, so I keep going. This is _not_ grooming—this is much more pushy, much more aggressive, much wetter, much dirtier.

Did he do this on purpose? Is he trying to make me jealous? He always acts possessive with me—marking me with his scent and constant grooming, jewelry, and piercings. 

Koujaku crawls behind me, sitting on Rai’s thighs. “Are you actually _growling_? What’s the matter, little one? I had planned on this being more of a group effort.” Koujaku plays with my tail, which is lashing angrily back and forth, and he grabs the base and firmly massages it, making an undeniably pleasurable sensation pool in my hips. 

That pleasurable feeling only makes me irritated. _Group effort, my ass._

Dark captain, light captain. The image I had in my head is still a turn-on, even in real life, only I don’t want _anyone_ _else_  actually touching him— _not_ when he is so defenseless like this. Not when he is blushing like this. I keep looking up at his face, to see if his face is still pink, and I meet his lips briefly and nip them occasionally—I find I am annoyed to find his lips curled up in amusement.

Does he think this is _funny_? He finds my jealousy _amusing_?

I reach Rai’s collarbones, and I nibble along the ridge of his collarbones, pulling at the red rope at his sternum with my teeth, making him sigh. Gods, he never usually makes this kind of yearning sound. Is this really _my_ captain? I meet his gaze, and that pale blue eye is still watching me, still hazy, and his cheeks are indeed still flushed—and the blush has now crept into his _ears_.

“Oh, my gods!” I exclaim. “Your ears! Your ears are pink!”

“Yeah,” Koujaku whispers behind me, and I feel him licking my ears slowly. “Yours are, too. Isn’t that what happens to pale cats? It’s only natural, right?”

“No, you don’t understand,” I turn around desperately. When I turn to face Koujaku to explain that Rai doesn’t, in fact, _ever_ blush, he grabs my chin and takes my lips deeply, toppling me off my superior position and pushing me down to the mattress. I hear a soft, possessive growl from the silver cat beside me. But that doesn’t stop Koujaku from kissing me.

Well, he interrupts our kiss briefly, meeting Rai's gaze and addressing him with a cheerful smile, “Go ahead—stop me if you can,” and then kisses me even more deeply, invading my mouth with his tongue. He kisses really well—but differently than Rai: he presses his mouth to mine, kissing first the top and then the bottom lips, and then pulls away, and then comes back and takes my lips again the same way, more deeply this time—and then pulls away, and then takes me again, until I lose the will to resist, and I allow entrance to my mouth. I think he may be putting on somewhat of a show for the silver cat next to me.

However, it’s a really seductive touch, and it puts his scent on me. I see his intricate tribal tattoos up close when I push back his hair—and I hear another growl from my silver cat, who is unhappy with my split attention.

“I guess we should see to our special guest’s care, shouldn’t we?” Koujaku suggests.

I’m starting to feel very strange at this point, though my fur still bristles, my movements have slowed significantly. Koujaku strokes my ears again, chuckling, saying, “Ah, the catnip is affecting you, too, isn’t it?”

“Don’t touch…” I hear from my cat, but he doesn’t finish his sentence. Koujaku lifts the joint to Rai’s lips to give him another puff, which amazingly, Rai purposely inhales and holds in his lungs before releasing, closing his eyes as though he enjoys the taste as well as its effect.

“Let’s give you a little bit more, so you enjoy this experience to the fullest extent,” he suggests. I just can’t believe I just saw Rai actually smoke the cigarette on purpose. Looking at me, Koujaku says, “You, too.”

He hands it back to me and I take another puff, but I still end up choking, and Rai laughs this time, too. 

“Bakaneko,” he murmurs softly, looking at me with his glossy eye.

“You have no room to talk,” I say, once I catch my breath. I roll over to my lover—my captain and my master, but _not_ today—and I rub my nose on his neck and chest, taking a nipple into my mouth and bite it, pulling it with my teeth till it reddens and then releasing it. 

Koujaku continues stroking my tail and I see his tail wrapping around Rai’s—white and black coiled together—rubbing against each other—and then his hands wrap around my hips and pelvis. I feel him brush my abdomen slightly, brushing the fur right at my belly—and he whispers again, “We need to prep him properly if we’re going to do this right, you know.”

“Do what?” I ask, but I’m gently pushed to the side, and Koujaku leans over my lover in my place. I watch as he slowly leans down and takes Rai’s lips in the same, seductive kiss he just took me—taking his lips softly, then pulling away, but he runs his hands through Rai’s long hair as he does, rubbing his ears, pulling up his chin in a controlling way, forcing him to meet his mouth, although, to my eyes, it looks like Rai submits to the kiss willingly, if not eagerly.

It’s an incredibly sexy vision, and it is turning me on something fierce to see them kissing like this, to see Rai overpowered by another cat’s kiss. And I am again filled with an _insane_ amount of jealousy. I want to watch, but even while I feel saliva fill my mouth and my dick gets even harder, rage boils in my stomach.

“ _Stop it_ ,” I whisper, and I hear myself growling softly. “Don’t _touch_ him.”

Koujaku flashes his eyes at me and smiles just before he lowers his lips one more time, and I let out a fiercely loud growl and feel my fangs pop out over my lips, and my entire body starts quivering. He looks up at the sound in surprise and says, “Ah—you’re _serious_? Is it the catnip I wonder?”

I can’t help it. The growl comes out again. 

I watch as the darker cat backs away from my cat and grabs the rope—and he easily maneuvers Rai onto his stomach, folding his long legs up underneath his body, using gentle nudging touches to encourage his movements. I’m again stunned to see what a nice ass my lover has—and how absolutely beautiful that rope looks on him. 

I don’t usually see him in this position, and I stroke his ears and hair, letting my hands trail down his back gently. I trace the line of rope—with his arms are bent behind him, he looks so helpless. The hair rises on the nape of my neck as he turns his face to mine, I see there’s just a slight upward curve on his lips. Is he enjoying this?

“You’ll take good care of me, won’t you?” The usual power is absent from his voice, but it’s still low and coarse, gravelly from the smoke, I assume.

I guess that makes me feel better because I had automatically assumed he’d be pissed—though there’s no _way_ he’d have ended up this way unless he wanted to be, right?

“You look beautiful,” I say, unable to stop touching his body.

And to my surprise, the flush on his ears deepens slightly when I say these words, and they twitch slightly. Though looking at them, they seem awfully flat at the moment—almost flat against his skull. Is he in pain? When I examine his face more closely, I am pretty sure he is either in pain or else he is afraid—but then he frowns slightly.

What the hell is this? I think I need to get him out of these ropes—right away—especially if they are hurting him.

“Are the ropes hurting you?”

He shakes his head.

“What’s wrong?”

That single pale blue eye stares me down, almost angrily, and his lips form the word, “Bakeneko,” quite clearly. What? Me? Why? What have I done this time?

I look up and realize in my catnip-infused stupor that I’ve totally forgotten we aren’t actually _alone_ in this room, and Koujaku is still here. Perhaps the reason for his changing expression doesn’t have to do with me at all.

And sure enough—it doesn’t.

Shit—oh, my fuck.

Koujaku is not wasting any time at all—when I look up from lying beside my lover, stroking his hair and his ears comfortingly—Koujaku has been working him from behind. When I look up, I watch with quite a bit of interest that he is currently working his second finger into my lover’s ass, massaging his firm butt cheeks with his other hand. He’s crouched over Rai with the tip of his tail in his mouth.

“Ah!” A strange, anticipatory and seductive sound comes out of my mouth when I see this, and it makes Koujaku look up from what he is currently doing and giving me a rather wicked smile.

“You know, Siren,” Koujaku comments seductively, “on this island, we hold the belief that those who do not work are not the ones who profit from the labor. But if you’re going to make sounds like that, who am I to argue? Do you want a turn?”

He seems to have a small jar of lubricant handy—also catnip infused, it seems—with which he has coated his fingers. 

As sexy as this scene is—a dark captain and my light—my silver cat restrained by those red ropes, helpless, vulnerable and blushing, an image that will stay with me till the end of my days—I can’t help the sound emanating from my core. It’s another growl. I don’t _want_ Koujaku enjoying him like this. The thought of him _actually_ taking Rai in real life is completely different from my fantasy! It’s not the same at all. I don’t like it, in fact, I can’t _stand_ it.

“What, you’re unhappy again?” Koujaku says to me in exasperation. “What is it this time? You know, next time, it will be _you_ who is restrained like this. I’ve had about _enough_ of this growling from you. Here I am, putting in all this work to help _you_ fulfill a fantasy, and all the thanks I get is your possessive growling? What the hell, Konoe?”

When he says my name, a little shiver goes through my body. Shit—does he remember he can command me? Rai is watching me, too—and I think he realizes it, too, but instead of growling, Rai starts to purr excessively loudly, giving it away, just in case Koujaku has forgotten. 

“Konoe, why don’t you come up here and help?” Koujaku says, quite casually. But I _have_ to obey—and I’m irritated. I would have done it anyway, of course—and knocked him off at the same time. “I think he’s about ready for you—if you can figure out what to do, anyway.” I bare my fangs at him and grant him a small hiss for that comment. Koujaku moves out of the way, but not before reaching out his hand to me. He uses the excess lubricant on his fingers to wrap around my dick and gives it a few short strokes, sending sparks flying against the back of my eyelids.

I’ve bottomed enough times to know what feels good, so I don’t penetrate my silver cat right away. Instead, I teasingly rub my cock between his cheeks. Even after all the sex we’ve had, I realize I’ve never been able to touch him like this. I’m often restrained or overpowered in the bedroom—Rai holding me down, tying me up in some way or another, handcuffing me to the bed, or simply grabbing my hands—so I rarely even get to touch his body as freely as I like. Today—I can touch all I want.

So I do. I touch everything. I run my hands along his sides while I continue stroking between his cheeks, and he actually backs his ass up against my cock while I’m doing this—I think he is ready. I can’t help my eagerness. I even flattened my hand against his ass and give his cheeks a nice firm spank or two—to which I hear a satisfied, purring grunt—and to my shock, I see my palm print left behind.

Is this something he experiences as well? I wonder. What a powerful feeling—to leave a little bit of yourself on your lover—visibly—as well as invoking an audible response from him. It’s making me hotter and hotter, and I’m afraid I won’t be able to hold out very long as my breath speeds up. I find myself incredibly horny and anxious to be inside him.

I pull up on his fluffy white tail, probably a little rougher than I need to be—holding it at the base to keep the pain at a minimum—I just can’t believe this is actually happening—and honestly, it doesn’t quite feel real because of the amount of catnip I’ve had, either. The smoke in the room isn’t exactly thick, but I feel there’s a dream-like quality to all of this. If I wake up in half an hour and realize this was all just a dream, I won’t be surprised.

I line myself up and start to penetrate him—and shit—it’s _so_ much tighter than his mouth or his hand. Almost oppressively so—and he makes such strange sounds that I fear for his comfort, but it doesn’t sound like pain. He is trying to raise himself up on his knees—but he will be too tall for me if he does. Koujaku grabs a few cushions and places them under my knees, so Rai can be on his knees and I will still be tall enough for this position—and I wrap my hands around his hips, pulling him close.

His cock is hard and dripping wet—so he _must_ be enjoying this, right? I haven’t ever felt him in this direction, either—my hips starting to press against his, his white fluffy tail, bristling fully and beautifully against my abdomen. I use the liquid dripping from him to stroke him smoothly, and he relaxes against me a little more—his hips and buttocks loosen up a little more and allow me to sink into his body a little more easily.

I lean over his back—and my chest pressing his tail flat against his bound arms—but I have an urge to reach his ears—I want to lick those pink ears again—and I’m frustrated that I’m not _quite_ tall enough to reach while we are connected like this. Perhaps once we start moving? I know exactly what I want to do as soon as I start moving. 

Rai is quiet, but not as silent as usual, and his body is slick with a light sweat. He smells so good—and I immerse myself in his scent, which is still just as powerful as it always is. Once I’m immersed in his body to the hilt, I release a small contented sigh. It’s a feeling of being surrounded—but it doesn’t feel _quite_ as different from when he takes me as I expected, but it is _very_ different from being in his mouth.

“Are you all right?” I murmur, continuing to stroke his cock, slowly but firmly.

“Mmm,” my silver cat purrs in response, and it feels amazing to be inside his body when he purrs. It makes me shiver, so I’d better start moving if I’m going to last. I slowly start rocking my hips, pulling at the base of his tail—unable to take my eyes off the beautiful, restrained body in front of me. I keep my hand on Rai’s tail and start stroking more firmly—like I’ve planned, I keep my other hand stroking his dick, and then I start moving my hips a little more—trying to find that place inside him that will make him see stars and come undone. 

It happens as I’m finally able to push my body high enough on his hips to reach his ears—making him crane his neck back slightly—but I want my tongue inside his ear as well as my hands right where they are. I know I’ve found it when I feel his body stiffen unexpectedly and I hear a poorly stifled moan beneath me.

That sound—and the fact that _I_ drew it from such a powerful being—is an _amazing_ turn on—so I thrust my hips forward again to see if that is really the spot I’m looking for, and Rai’s body jerks once again, almost like it’s melting into the mattress. My heart gives a little leap in my chest, and I start moving my hips in the same motion, more quickly now, thrusting against that same spot inside him, making him slowly lower his body helplessly—listening as he pants breathlessly, purring wetly and lewdly, listening as he tries desperately to stifle his moans. His foot slips powerlessly over the side of the bed—exactly like mine has so many times. 

I bite the small, rounded ear mercilessly, allowing my fangs to graze the tender flesh—and I hear Rai moan audibly when I follow the bite with my tongue, letting my tongue sink into the depths of his ear. I squeeze the base of his tail tightly, brushing the long, soft fur backward, hard, fucking it with my hand—and use my other hand to squeeze the head of his cock, pushing my thumb into the slit. His body is restrained, unable to move, unable to defend itself—it can _only_ experience pleasure I am giving him and nothing else. 

His fur and hair starts to fluff out even more and his body starts to shiver and shudder, then he jerks and tightens around my dick inside him—gods, he feels so good—the moment he’s coming undone beneath my touch—I feel powerful, yet my heart breaks a little at the same time—I feel tears burning my eyes. Is this what he feels? Is this how _he_ feels when I come? And I hear an amazing, satisfied, purring, growling sigh as I feel his climax into my fist. I can’t help coming right after his climax—and I let everything go at once—and loudly—but Koujaku pulls me off of Rai just as I finish, startling me, and making me release all over Rai’s back and bound arms. The vision of white spraying over the red ropes—gods—another view that I won’t soon forget. But a voice interrupts me.

“Konoe, you’re going to extend your climax,” Koujaku commands hoarsely. 

 _What_ did he say? It’s definitely a command, and I can feel my body responding—but what exactly does he mean? I thought I’d already finished, and my body is buzzing happily as I’m lying relaxed on top of my silver cat.

I’m suddenly pulled off my captain, gently laid face down on the bed next to him, my legs curled beneath me, in the same position that Rai was earlier, my limbs tingling in waves of pleasure—and I feel Koujaku’s fingers against my ass, pushing me open—I nearly scream in pleasure.

“Konoe, relax your body and let me inside you,” Koujaku says again. I’m watching Rai’s face asmy hips are pulled back and I easily accept Koujaku’s erect cock. “Gods, you feel good—amazing—now come again, Konoe.”

I can’t just do that, can I? But my body does—much to my surprise and Rai’s as well, when I watch his expression. I can’t tell if Koujaku has brushed my prostate or not—he maybe didn’t even need to—I squeeze my insides tightly around his dick and climax a second time—waves of pleasure that haven’t stopped from my first climax flow again from the center of my body, wracking me with indulgent shivers—and Koujaku comes inside of me right afterward. I can hear him panting and shivering, directly in my ear.

I turn to my side, looking at my silver cat in shock. That was two. One on command. What was that? My body is so relaxed right now I can’t believe it.

Once he pulls out, he glances at me and looks at my body. Then he says, “You _still_ aren’t finished, are you? Konoe, come one more time.”

Without anyone or anything touching me—I climax again—from his words alone. Because I’m lying on the bed between my silver cat and Koujaku, I grab both of their tails when I come. It feels _just_ as intense as the first two times—strangely—a huge shock of pleasure, my vision going blank, followed by waves of indulgence shuddering through my body. This climax is shorter, but I’m left shaking, and I think I made some really embarrassing sounds.

However, afterward, I’m really exhausted.

“I never even _thought_ to command him like that,” Rai mentions to Koujaku, obviously impressed.

“It seems Aoba always needs at least two or three. It helps to keep him calmer and frankly, under control,” Koujaku explains. “Well, as much as you can control a Siren anyway.” He chuckles, running his fingers through my hair and pressing my ears flat against my head. Then he turns to Rai. “Shall I release you from your bonds? Or perhaps you’re not quite finished yet.”

“Please, release the bonds,” Rai says. “I have an idea of what I’d like to do next.” Looking at me, he says, “Are you satisfied, little one?”

I can hardly move, but a sticky, satisfied wet purr resounds from my body in quiet response. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

When I open them again, the window is open, and my silver cat is asleep behind me on the bed, and there is not a trace of smoke, no trace of red rope, no trace of Koujaku. Not even a trace of his scent is left behind.

Was it all a dream? It must have been. It was a _really_ intense and vivid dream. Did I perhaps have too much catnip liquor or something before sleeping? What _was_ that?

I turn around and examine Rai’s body, looking for tell-tale signs of rope burn, and I smell him for any signs of Koujaku’s scent. He’s asleep, so he won’t notice, I’m sure—except—well, he wakes while I’m examining his arms and shoulders.

“What on earth are you doing, little one?”

Because I thought he was soundly sleeping, I don't notice when he opens his eyes, nor does he change his breathing in any way. His sudden question scares the living shit out of me, and I fluff up all my fur and nearly jump out of my skin, hissing in surprise.

“What the _hell_?! You could give me a little warning if you were awake,” I complain, trying to get my heart rate back under control. My tail lashes against the bed angrily.

“Well, you just looked so earnest, I didn’t want to disturb you,” Rai says, his voice teasing. “Almost like you were _checking_ on me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do something like that.” 

“Oh, ah, sorry,” I immediately apologize and snuggle back into my usual position of the little spoon. I don’t have much power to move or explore in this position, however, I soon realize, and I start to sulk a little.

“Were you _looking_ for something? Did you _lose_ something perhaps?” He doesn't keep the teasing out of his voice, and I feel his hand squeezing the fluffed-up fur on my tail and his lips munch on one of my fluffed-up ears.

“You frightened me on purpose, didn’t you?” I ask.

“I _do_ think you’re really cute when your fur is all fluffy like this,” Rai confesses. “Seriously, though, what were you looking for?” He runs his hands along both my sides, feeling my waistline like he often does. 

“Oh, nothing. I just had a really strange dream.”

“Ho? Did you now? Was _I_ in it? You had a dream about _me_?” Rai flips me onto my other side so I’m facing him. “I want to hear _all_ the details.”

“Er, no, you _really_ don’t,” I say. “Not this one.”

“But I _do_ ,” Rai says. “I care about your fantasies.”

“Yeah, not this one,” I say.

“Stubborn, aren't you?”

“It’s _not_ going to happen. It wasn’t even _that_ big of a deal.” I turn around again to my usual position, hoping he will leave it alone.

There's quite a long pause. And then I hear from behind me, in a near growl, “If you think it wasn’t _that_ big of a deal, Konoe, go ahead and climax a _fourth_ time for me then.”

And I do. I _have_ to—just because of how he’s phrased his words. Apparently, even if I really _do_ think it _was_ big of a deal, because I _said_ it wasn’t, that’s what _really_ counts. It can’t be helped. So just like that—another climax—right as I’m lying there in Rai’s arms in little spoon position, as he watches over my shoulder.

But damn, my balls are _killing_ me at this point. I think I'd better just keep my mouth shut from now on.

Damn it. Damn him. Damn Koujaku, too.

That rope, though. I worry about it a little. How much did Rai learn from Koujaku, exactly? And will it make another appearance? That question burns in my mind.


End file.
